Love and Hate
by DemonsLullaby
Summary: He grabbed Grell and slammed him against the wall...his red eyes alight with the fires of hell as he brought his lips crashing down on the others


YAY! Another Kuroshitsuji fanfic! I don't really like this pairing...but when my friend asked for it, i just couldn't say no :D Anyway...enjoy!

May the lord save him. My he save him soon. My he save him before me murdered on his own will instead of his bocchan's.

He had no affinity with the place called heaven. He stayed away from most things holy for the most part. But when the certian redhead came into his vacinity, and into his personal space, he felt like he could change his ways, renounce his demon lineage, and pray to God to be rid of this deathgod.

And today was one of those days.

The redhead was following him around the marketplace as he shopped for tonight's dinner...

Rabbit stew, with carrots, potatoes, and peas. Served with bread baked from the finest yeast and flour avalible.

Yes, a wonderful dinner. Now if only he could gather the ingredients to cook it without the noisy leech hanging off his arm. And to get him from repeating the same questions again and again...

"~Sebaschan!~ where are you going? Sebby, what are you doing? Sebaschaaaaaannnn! why aren't you listening?"

He was really pissed now, not to mention the akward looks he was getting from the other pedestrians shopping today. But he guessed that it would make sense to have them look, considering he had a red lunatic hanging off his arm.

"Grell please st-"

"SEBBY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

He grasped his head in an atempt to rid himself off the oncoming headache...or to pretend that his charge would dissappear if he strayed his vision for a few seconds.

He grasped his arm tighter. And nuzzled his face into his chest,

...apparently it didn't work.

Damn, such a good plan, too.

"GRELL SHUT UP!" He was beginning to lose his temper and this wasn't going to end pretty.

The redhead looked up, shock and hurt apparent in his eyes. Well that shut him up. But maybe it was alittle too harsh. Maybe he should apologize.

Yeah...no. He deserved it.

"Grell, please. Act civilized, and leave me to do my shopping. I have much to do." He brushed his black fringe out out his eyes. It was hot today.

"Bu...bu...but Sebas-chan! I just want to give you some.." A grasp of my his hand. "of..." a nuzzle to his chest. "my..." the redhead moves closer. "LOVE!" He jumped into the demon's arms, knocking the fresh produce out of his hands.

That was Sebastian's breaking point. He grabbed Grell by the collar and, in front of the whole road of people, drug him into the nearby allyway, away from the prying eyes of the streetgoers.

Despite the deathgod's protests, ("Sebaschan! Stop! What the hell?"), he flung Grell into the brick wall at the end of the ally.

" OWW! Demon, what the hell?" But as he tried to move away from the wall and into the light, Sebastain grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him to the wall, his eyes alight with the fires of hell.

"Grell...I warned you to leave me be." His face was so close to the redhead's face his breath washed over him. He started to sputter incoherent words.

"But...I...Sebastian...I...but...love...Sebaschan...please...st-" He had to shut the retard up somehow. He did the first thing that came to his mind. He kissed him.

Well, more liked he fullout ran his lips into Grell's. Hard. He heard his head bang against the brick wall as he forced his tongue into the other's mouth.

Did he just do that? Really? Well, he hadn't had any in a long time anyway. He Grell couldn't complain...isn't this what he wanted?

He could feel the idiot mewling beneath him. He was practically begging to be touched...elsewhere.

And he wanted to enjoy himself too, so...

"Grell, get down on your knees." Apparently the redhead wanted what was to come, as he did what he was told. Sebastian unzipped his pants and let his length fall through the opening.

Grell grasped it like a greedy...excuse my description...whore. He wrapped his tongue around it, licked from bottom to top, even deep-throated his cock. As an involuntary reaction, the red-eyed beauty tangled his hands into the red locks and pushed his mouth further.

Grell's face was panted red like a sunset, his eyes were coated with lust. He removed his mouth from Sebastian, a trail of saliva mixed with with precum hanging between them. "Sebastian, you taste sooo good"

...What a thing to say. Still, it was a fairly good blowjob in Sebastian's opinion. Fairly good, though. Not the best.

Grell was begging to be released. He moved his hips back and forth, fidgeted, and touched himself through his pants. Well, if he wants it...

Why not give it to him? The ebony haired demon turned the redhead around, pushed him to the wall, and tore at his clothes. All the while, Grell was frotting against the brick wall, begging.

"Sebastian...please...please..." His head was thrown back in ecstacy. Poor fool.

His pants hit the ground, and a finger was rubbed between his legs. He almost fell as the pleasure from being touched was sent coursing through his body. Grell ground helplessly against the finger, trying to gain sweet violation from the demon he coveted so much.

Without warning...or lube for that matter...Sebastian rammed inside Grell, a trickle of blood ran down the redhead's legs. The smell of the blood rammed Sebastian's senses. The scream of pain he released was music to the demon's ears. His nails dug into the other's hips. The heat of the day covered their joined bodies in sweat, making their skin glisten.

He pulled all the way back out, slammed in again. Another scream, the scent of fresh blood. Almost heavenly things, sinful desires giving to the worst of hell to enjoy.

"Sebastian...your hu-...Ahhhhhh!" The redhead was again pushed into the brick wall with the addition of another thrust. The rough brick rubbed his cock, the grainy stone grinding against flesh on all sides. It sent shivers down Grell's spine.

Grunts released flooded the allyway, gasps and muffled moans floated through the darkness. Grell transformed into a wanton object, an object to be used, but not loved. An object to be fucked, but not to cuddled afterwards.

"Please...Please! Sebastian...more!" Sebastian complied, feeling hiaself go deeper and tighter into Grell.

The two kept up the pace for a few more minutes. Sebastian's thrust continued ramming Grell into the wall, his cock mercilessly scrubbed by the rough brick, his ass continuniously impalled onto Sebastian's throbbing erection.

Grell's head flew backwards, his mouth opened in an "O", and his back arched as he spilled his semen against his chest and the brick wall. His head fell back down, his insistant whimpering continued.

"Sebastian...ahhh...Sebas..ahhhhh..." Heavy pants seperated every word. He moaned as he was pounded into for a few more minutes as Sebastian reached his release.

A final grunt and Sebastian came into Grell. He pulled out and started to dress, leaving Grell panting. Grell, naked and broken, laying on the earth's filth. He looked to the demon, confusion shining in his eyes.

"Sebaschan, what are you doing? You're suppossed to keep the lady company after sex!" He pulled himself from the ground, he fists pulled into tight balls at his side.

Sebastian turned to Grell, as if noticing him for the first time that evening. "Lady? I think not. Why would I want to stay and comfort a beast like you? " Hatred lite his eyes as he gazed at the redhead.

Grell grabbed his coat from the ground and wrapped in around his exposed flesh. He stared back, hurt staining his eyes, tears trailling down his face. "Wh...what are you saying? I thought...but I thought...you...me..." He stammered out the fragments as his mind processed the idea going through his head.

"You fool. Did you really think I loved you back? That I returned your human feelings of love?" He glowered at the deathgod, his temper rising.

Grell looked into ember eyes, refusing to take in the logic, the truth. He couldn't say anything.

"Do I really need to spell it out to you? Can you not figure this out on your own?" Sebastian moved toward the deathgod and pinned him against the same wall. "You were used. Used for my entertainment, something to serve my purposes and then be disposed of." He dropped his arm and walked toward the street to finish his shopping.

Grell watched his love walk away, his love leave him for a brat that didn't deserve the Phantomhive name. His tears feel rapidly, sliding to the ground as his hand covered his mouth to stifle the gasps for air as the pain hit his longs. He watched until the last swish of the swallow-tailed coat flew around the corner. He curled up into a ball, ashamed to leave, but ashamed to stay.

Sebastian looked toward the sky. He really had let things go too far with Grell. False emotions will torture his hell-bend soul, until one of them killed the other. And that day would come soon enough. When his master made the order of revenge, he would make sure that he would succeed.


End file.
